starborn_testingfandomcom-20200215-history
Sterling
Sterling- City of Revolution Population: '''75,000 * (Abt. 900 miles from Sterling to Nariah l 225 hrs walking, 8 hr days would make a 28 day trip) '''History: The newest of Breim's cities, Sterling was built less than 700 years ago. In its beginning, the city was no more than a cluster of tents and tarps, strung up beneath the waterfall the flowed into the cavern. Over time, the equines known as the Kawaru that had settled there after being pushed from Nariah, began building the encampment up, helping it grow into the city it is today. Built of stone, scrap metals, and mud Sterling became a city of recycled materials. Tarps continue to be strung over the city, to keep water from the shanty homes of its people and while a bit rough around the edges, Sterling is a sight to behold for its innovative use of building scraps. Attractions: Few come to the city of Sterling that are not seeking to join the movement of the Kawaru, but those that do are met with a sight to behold. The waterfall that thunders over the city's small skylight is the first of Sterling's many wonders roaring through the cavern and coating the walls with a light dew. The sun the streams in often reflects against the mist, casting a cascade of colorful light against the walls. Beneath, tarps are strung over the city in a variety of colors, in an attempt to keep homes and businesses dry. Along the cliff wall, homes stand on stilts of metal and wood while roads and stairs are carved into the rock. As Sterling moves up the cliff wall, rooms have been dug out of the rock, turned into tiny homes and quarters. Sterling has come to layer its city, building up with homes resting atop business and other homes. Life in Sterling: Life within Sterling is quite different from that of Nariah in that many equines have little to their names. While it's a poor city from the standards of Nariah, Sterlingers tend to be a loud and boisterous bunch. They are hard workers, many often working multiple jobs in order to retain a decent home and food for their families. Homes here are tiny, much tinier than even those in Nariah and rarely expand past 2 rooms. While minimalistic in their ways, those who live here do seek for greater things. Overall, life here is bustling, constantly moving and changing with the seasons. It is known to be an exciting city by its inhabitants; if a bit too noisy at times. To speak over the roar of the falls, Sterlingers tend to speak loud and clear and are often recognizable when they travel to Nariah. There is a slight accent in their voice, most likely picked up from outsiders over generations, which reveals itself with a slight chirp of their words. Those of Sterling are said to a curious bunch, quick to familiarize themselves with those they do not know. This can often come off as impolite or even disrespectful at times but they are simply eager to learn what they can, especially when it comes to strangers. As such they tend to be much more trusting and open than their Umare counterparts, and often find themselves interacting with outsiders and the like. That said, distrust of and disdain for the Umare runs deep here, as they oppress the Kawaru from afar. Treated as part of the herd in name alone, the Kawaru receive only the Umare scraps when it comes to food and other resources as well. Though they are inventive and have come up with ways to supplement these things for themselves, it doesn't change the fact that it takes it's toll. Unfortunately, crime is high in Sterling with smugglers, thieves, and forgers becoming a real problem. It is suggested foals remain with an adult at all times, and that wandering into dark allies may risk one's safety. Because the Watch is not present here, crime tends to go unreported for fear of involvement. And while the Arisen do their best to keep crime at bay, there are only so many places a horse can be. **Please keep in mind that this does not mean Sterlinger's would be quick to accept the Kirin that have begun to appear across Hireath, as they are still of the Breim herd. The hatred for Ignacio and his children runs deep, having not forgotten the destruction and pain they had caused so long ago. Those born and raised in Sterling should be viewed more as having good public relations, having dealt and known traders from across Hireath their whole lives. Such relationships are needed in order to preform good business practices but that does not mean outsiders are accepted Breimians. Geography: The most recognizable part of Sterling is the Skylight that looms above the city, a large waterfall draping 800 ft over its edge. The cavern itself is quiet large compared to the city, which has built itself into the wall of the cave and begun to spill onto the cavern floor as more and more equine make their homes here. The streets are narrow and steep, with many stairs carved from the rock. To avoid the floors of businesses and homes being at a slant, many have had to level out parts of the earth making homes quite small. Many here build their structures out of stone and dirt to protect it from the damp air caused by the waterfall. Glass is also more commonly used as imported materials are easier to come-by giving storefronts more of a modern look. Streets are still made of cobbled stone to help grip hooves to the ever slopping surface of the roads. Technology: With arcane energy being scarce in Sterling, there isn't any large crystal to ensure the entire city has power. Instead, those who can afford it, purchase the crystals to power their homes and businesses. Public buildings also tend to have power as well, though this is not a rule. Teleportation pads were originally used in Sterling to access parts of the cavern that were otherwise inaccessible, though in recent years they have been used to separate the lower, middle, and upper districts. These teleportation pads are not free to use, though they are necessary to get from one district to the other in any kind of timely fashion. Many Kawaru driven and inventors rely on the use of these stones as a power supply for their techno-magical inventions and discoveries, though some look for more independent sources of power for their work, as they find the weakened naturally occurring arcane energy to be unreliable at best.